


Five Weeks Without You

by xRaeHatesYoux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Harry loves Louis a whole lot, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Nick the dick, Smut, but not really, nick starves louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2946773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaeHatesYoux/pseuds/xRaeHatesYoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was supposed to be his best friend, the one Harry could trust with his muchly loved kitten hybrid, Louis, for the five weeks while he was on his five week business trip.<br/>But, of course, Nick doesn't quite like hybrids. <br/>~~~<br/>Ooor, the one where Harry goes on a trip for work and leaves Louis (who he loves a LOT) with Nick. Nick fucking hates Louis and abuses the fuck out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Weeks Without You

"Honey, it's only for a couple weeks," Harry tries to sooth his hybrid kitten, who was currently a mess of tears and pleas for him not to go on the business trip. Not to leave him with Harry's best friend, Nick. 

"But... I'll miss you," Louis, Harry's kitten hybrid, whines, nosing his cheek lovingly. 

"I know baby, I'll miss you too," Harry whispers, kissing Louis lightly. Louis sniffs when Harry pulls back, looking up at him with tear-filled, beautiful, blue eyes. His eyes reminded Harry of the clearest of skies and the most beautiful seas. 

"How long again?" Louis asks, voice sounding broken.

"Only five weeks, I'll call you every night at seven and every Sunday we can Skype, you can use the phone I got you to text me whenever you need too. It'll be okay, kitten," Harry whispers softly, planting a kiss behind Louis' fluffy kitten ear. 

"Harry, you're going to miss your flight..." Nick says, rolling his eyes and he returns from putting Louis' bags in his guest room. 

"I know... Baby I need to go," Harry says, lightly scratching behind Louis' ear, the way he knows he loves. 

"Don't want you to..." Louis murmurs, trying his hardest to hold back his purs. 

"I have to, I love you," Harry says, pulling Louis off of him so he can look into his eyes. 

"I love you too," Louis whimpers, frowning. Harry strokes his cheek bone with his thumb, leaning in to give Louis a kiss. Love shown through the kiss as Louis' hands came up to stroke the back of Harry's curls. 

They pulled back and Harry pulled Louis to his chest, once again.

"Nick, he can't have anything sugary after 7, or he wakes up with stomach aches. He needs a cup of milk before bed or he can't sleep well. Um, no fish, unless you want him bouncing off the walls. That's pretty much it... Take good care of him, please. Thank you for doing this," Harry says, all while he strokes the back of Louis' head.

"Yes, Harry, you've told me twenty times. I will, don't worry. And it's not a problem, I've got a big house all to myself, some company wouldn't be too bad." Nick shrugs, smirking at the kitten hybrid in his best friends arms. 

"Okay, bye baby, I'll miss you and I love you," Harry says lovingly.

"I'll miss you and I love you too," Louis whispers. Harry plants one last kiss on Louis' lips before turning to the door, waving a goodbye to Nick and walking out the door. 

Louis turns to Nick fearfully, knowing that once Harry was gone Nick would turn into the biggest dick on the planet. 

"Now, little kitten, this is gonna be fun," Nick states with a smirk. He grabs Louis' wrist, not lightly like Harry would, but in a tight, bruising grip and hauls Louis to the kitchen and sits him down at the table. Nick begins digging through his fridge, frown on his face. 

"Do you like cold fries? Got some somewhere a week ago," Nick says, pulling a styrofoam box out of his fridge. 

Louis shakes his head 'no' and wraps his fluffy, brown, white and black tail around his waist, feeling far out of place. 

"Perfect, and don't eat too many, you could lose some chub," Nick mutters, placing the container down in front of Louis. Louis looks down at his stomach, he had just gotten to a healthy weight a year after Harry got him, so just three months ago. Harry had tried so hard to get him healthy when he got Louis, Louis' previous owners had starved him until his 5'7" frame only weighed 103 pounds.

"Nick? Could I have a glass of water, please?" Louis asks, sounding small as he digs his little fingers into his stomach, feeling self conscious. 

"Greedy." Nick mutters, shuffling around the kitchen to get Louis a glass of water. He places a glass of water in front of Louis, who was bringing his first fry to his mouth. 

"God, you eat slow. I'm going to the living room to watch the telly, don't bother me. Your stuff is in the spare bedroom. When you're done, put the rest of the fries in the fridge and glass in the sink. I don't want to look at you, so go to the bedroom, and don't get on the bed. I don't want a flea bag like you on my furniture," Nick spits out before walking through a doorway to the left of the room. 

Louis wasn't shocked by the man's behaviour, he'd always been a dick towards Louis when Harry wasn't around. Louis was just hoping that Nick wouldn't take his hatred for him this far the entire five weeks. Louis ate a couple more fries, knowing that this would be the last Nick would let him eat until tomorrow, before doing as Nick told him to do. Once he was in the bedroom, he sat on the bed with his phone, forgetting that Nick had told him not to. 

He sent out a text to Harry, both his boyfriend and owner. 

'To: Hazza  
Miss you already. x'

'From: Hazza  
Miss you too, baby. I'll be back before you know it. x'

A tear rolled down Louis' cheek, wishing for nothing more then to be in the comfort of Harry's arms. Suddenly, the door swung open. 

"What the fuck are you doing on the bed?! I told you to stay off my furniture!" Nick'a voice boomed. He stomped into the room, grabbing a fist full of Louis' hair and hauling the boy onto the floor. 

"Stay. Off. My. Fucking. Furniture." Nick punctuated each word with a kick to Louis' stomach. Nick rolled his eyes when he saw tears streaming down Louis face, "Go have a shower, I'm making you a bed on the floor,"

*~*~*~*~*

Louis'd been staying with Nick for four weeks now, every day the abuse got a little worse, the meals got a little smaller and the words got a little harsher. Louis knew how close Harry and Nick were, so he kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to complicate things. It wasn't important, in his mind anyway. 

"Louis! Wake the fuck up," Nick's voice breaks through Louis' Harry-filled dreams that only made him miss him more. 

"I'm up," Louis murmurs, rubbing his eyes and picking his phone up. 

"Get your fat ass to the kitchen if you want to eat today," Nick spat, then Louis could hear his foot steps retreat down the hall. Louis sighed before opening a message from Harry. 

'From: Hazza  
Good morning sunshine. Only a week left, can't wait to see my beautiful kitten again! How's everything? We'll Skype tonight .x'

Louis grinned before quickly typing back a reply. Lying, saying everything is great but absolutely telling the truth when he tells him he can't wait until he gets to see Harry again. 

He gets up from his bed (a blanket on the floor, another thin blanket to cover himself and a small throw pillow to rest his head on) and makes his way down to the kitchen. 

"Harry's gonna be back in a week, so that means no more bruises," Nick starts when Louis comes to stand beside the table, "but that doesn't mean I can't still do this,"

Nick comes to stand beside the hybrid and gets a good grip on his tail, giving it a hard tug, making the boy cry out. Nick sniggers and walks to the counter, pick up a plate and sets it on the table. 

"That's your breakfast and lunch, eat up," he point to the one boiled egg on the plate. Louis hates boiled eggs, Nick knows that, that's why he's been making him one (exactly one, and that's all he's aloud to eat until five o'clock every night) every morning and forcing him to eat it. He'd lost weight, yeah, he could once again count his ribs without problem. It's not quite what he wants, he knows for a fact that Harry will feed him massive meals until he weighed his healthy weight once again. 

"Eat." Nick growls, pushing the hybrid down in a chair. 

*~*~*~*~*

Three nights. Only three more nights until Harry returned to London and got to hold Louis in his arms again. Three more nights until Louis could leave Nicks house. Three more nights until Louis could kiss Harry, hug Harry, make love with Harry. Three more. 

Louis was doing a bit of a celebration dance around Nick's house, Nick was out and Louis was excited. He was about to get the love of his life back in three nights. Of course he was excited. 

He was twirling and giggling and swishing his hips to music in his head, imagining Harry was there to dance with him, which he would be. In three more nights. He flung his arms to his sides and twirled at the same time, and. Oh god. His hand bumped something, making it fall off the side table that Nick had in his living room and onto the floor. It met the floor with a loud 'CRACK' followed by the heart wrenching sounds of something shattering. He quickly turned around, seeing broken pieces of a vase that Nick mother had given him before she passed away. 

Shit. 

Louis quickly scrabbled around the room, picking up the pieces of the broken vase, cutting his finger in the process. 

"Ow! Shit," Louis whimpered as he looked at his finger, blood beginning to bubble out of the wound. 

"LOUIS WILLIAM! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VASE?!" A voice boomed behind him, Louis knew it was Nick. He hadn't even heard him come in. 

"Nick, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I sw-" Louis was cut off by the much taller man. 

"Shut the fuck up. Just shut up, I don't want to hear it," Nick spat, storming closer to the hybrid who was still bleeding relatively badly. 

"I'm sorry," Louis whimpered, looking down and placing the pieces of the broken vase back on the floor. 

"Sorry doesn't quite do it for me," 

The first strike came to Louis' face, and the many more after that were just a bit worse than the one before. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Louis?" Nick's voice called, and the door opened, "Someone's here,"

"Hmm?" Louis asks, looking up from his phone. He stood up excitedly, knowing it must be Harry who's here. 

"Remember what we talked about. One word about what I did to you, and you're dead. Now, go see Harry," Nick hisses, picking up Louis' bag before Louis takes off running down the hallway. 

"Harry!" Louis screams excitedly, seeing his curly haired lover for the first time in five weeks. 

"Hey baby," Harry whispers with a megawatt smile as Louis launches himself into his arms. Harry lifts Louis off the ground and the smaller boy wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck, tail wrapping around the two of them and fluffy brown and black ears tickling Harry's neck. 

"I missed you so much," Louis whimpers, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck, planting small kisses to the skin there. 

"I missed you too," Harry whispers, running one hand up and down his hybrids bruised back and one cupping his beautifully shaped ass, "So, so much,"

Louis pulls back from Harry's neck enough to slot their lips together in a passionate kiss. They both grin into the kiss, happy to have each other back in their arms. Harry reaches up to scratch behind Louis' ear, making a loud purr rip through Louis' boy, causing the two boys to giggle. 

They only pull apart when they hear someone clear their throat, obviously being Nick. 

"I don't want to be a dick, but is really rather not get free porn in my kitchen, soo..." Nick trails off, holding Louis' bag out for either boy to grab it. 

"Thank you so much for watching Lou for me, means a lot," Harry grins, setting Louis down on his feet, one arm still wrapped around his waist as the other takes the bag from Nick hand. 

"No problem, he was a joy," Nick smirks at Louis, making him shudder and tighten his arms around Harry. 

"Kitten, can you put your shoes on please? We'll get going home," Harry grins down to Louis, who was a good couple inches shorter than Harry. Louis nods shuffling to slip his TOMS on his feet as Harry talks a bit to Nick. Once Louis was done, he grabs Harry's hand in its own, tugging him towards the door. 

"Oh, I guess Lou's anxious to get home. Bye Nick, thanks again," 

*~*~*~*~*

"Babe, what happened to your finger?" Harry asks, pulling away from the kiss a bit to look at a deep gash on Louis finger. Louis' eyes widen, and he quickly pressed he lips back to Harry's, making the taller boy forget what he was saying and what he saw. 

"Mm, Kitten, want the lights on so I can see you," Harry whimpers as they stumble into their bedroom for the first time in five weeks. He runs his hands down Louis' sides, he's always loved feeling his curves. 

"Lights off," Louis whines in protest, words muffled a bit by Harry's lips.

"Haven't seen you for weeks though, darling," Harry murmurs, pulling back to tug on the bottom of Louis' shirt. 

"Off." Louis says, finality in his voice. 

"Okay, okay," Harry says in surrender, flicking the switch off. 

And that night, they make love in the dark so Harry won't see his bruises. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Did you lose weight?" Harry asks two nights later, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' sides. 

"Maybe... Missed you, couldn't eat right..." Louis lies quickly, not wanting Harry to find out what Nick did to him. 

"Baby, that's not good... Gonna have to make you more snacks until you're healthy again... Don't want my sunshine being unhealthy," Harry murmurs, pressing kisses to the nape of Louis' neck. And Louis' heart melts. 

A couple moments of silence between the two pass, them both watching the very end of the movie they were watching. 

"Babe, wanna have a bubble bath?" Harry asks, the end credits of Grease playing on the TV. A bath with Harry sounds unbelievably amazing right now to Louis, but the bruises on his body say other wise. 

"No, just wanna lay here," Louis mumbles, turning to face Harry so he could burry his face into Harry's chest. 

"But darling, you never turn down a bubble bath. I even got you your favourite Lush bath bomb. The sex bomb," Harry whispers, kissing behind Louis' fluffy ear atop his head, "The one with the pedals, and pink dye... Smells so good,"

"I just wanna lay..." Louis says, trying to sound like he genuinely just wants to lay out on the couch and not have hot bath sex. Which is near impossible, especially when Harry bought him his all time favourite Lush product. But he can't let Harry see the bruises. 

"Not you don't, you wanna fuck in the tub, I can tell. Why won't you let me make love to you in the bath? I could carry you and everything, you wouldn't even have to stand, kitten," Harry says, stroking Louis' kitten ears lovingly. Louis stays silent, trying to think of an excuse as to why he can't go let Harry fuck his brains out in pink water that smells like happiness and has faux pink petals floating in it. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Harry spoke up again, sounding both sad and worried. 

"Do... Do you not want me anymore? Have you changed your mind about us while I was gone? Do you not want to be my boyfriend anymore?" Harry sounds close to broken as his whole body tenses up, arms loosening around Louis' body. 

"No, no, no!" Louis frantically shakes his head, wiggling his tail around so it wraps around the both of them, "I love you more than anything, you know that. I want you forever and I could never change my mind, that's crazy,"

"But you've been acting strange, normally you'd be the one to suggest a bath. You haven't for two days, normally you'd love to have the lights on while we make love because you like seeing me almost as much as I like seeing you. You've been sleeping in clothes, like, a lot of clothes, you always sleep naked... Why?" Harry asks, and Louis could cry. He's supposed to make Harry happy, Harry has done nothing but love, protect and make Louis happy, Harry deserves nothing but happiness in return. But here Louis was, making him worry, making him sad and possibly angry. He didn't want that.

"I'm sorry Harry. Louis' making you sad, Louis doesn't want that. He wants to make Harry happy, Harry's so good to Louis," Louis' natural third person talking comes out as tears slip down his cheeks, as it normally does when he's upset and disappointed in himself. That's something Harry taught him, simply because Louis asked. Harry didn't mind the third person talking, but Louis though it was embarrassing, so Harry helped him work on his speech. It took 10 months for him to speak normally. 

"No, no, Baby, shh," Harry soothes, pulling his hybrid into his chest, "you're not making me sad, I'm just worried Kitten. I love you and you're acting strange, unlike yourself so I'm worried, not sad. I'll be sad if something's wrong, but if nothing serious is going on then I won't be sad, I just want you to tell me what's going on,"

"But Louis can't..." Louis whispers, tears starting to stop. 

"Yes, baby, you can," Harry strokes his kittens ears, "You have to tell me, I need to know so I can fix it,"

"Louis's sorry..." Louis whimpers, pulling his head back enough to look Harry in the eye with his own tear filled ones, "Louis loves Harry,"

"And I love you, Louis please stand up," Harry says, voice going from soft and tender to firm, but somehow loving at the same time. 

"Are you taking Louis back to adoption centre? Louis' sorry, Harry please, Louis loves Harry so, so much," Louis manages to whimper out between sobs. 

"Baby, no! That's insane! I could never take my Kitten back, I love him far too much. Why would you think that, baby?" Harry asks, voice sounding wrecked at the thought of getting rid of his kitten. 

"Louis's being bad... He thought Harry would take him back because he's not being good for Harry," Louis whimpers, sobs once again subsiding. 

"No, that's crazy. I love you," Harry presses a tender kiss to Louis lips, "I need you to stand up because I need you to do something for me, okay?" 

"O-okay," Louis says, slowly unwrapping himself around Harry and standing up in front of the couch, Harry doing the same so they were facing each other. 

"I need you to take your shirt off for me," Harry says after a moment, arms crossed and voice serious. 

"But Hazza-" 

"No, Lou, you have to. This is all I ask, please. I never wanted to force you to do anything, but this is for your own well being," Harry says, looking at Louis chest. Louis sniffs, slowly peeling his shirt from his body, wincing when it hits a rather large bruise on his ribs. 

"Oh my god, Lou..." Harry whimpers, slowly reaching out to lightly place his fingers on his lovers side, "Baby, who did this?" 

"Nick..." Louis whispers, unable to lie to Harry

"I'm gonna fucking kill him. He's dead, he's fucking dead," Harry starts pacing around the room, mumbling to him self. He comes to a hault, turning to look at Louis, "Why didn't you tell me, darling?"

"He told me not to tell you..." Louis whimpers, tail wrapped around his torso and arms crossed across his chest. 

"I'll be back," Harry planted a kiss on Louis' mouth, then his head, slipped in his shoes and took off out the door. 

*~*~*~*~*

Louis was left in their house alone for an hour and a half before Harry returned, bruised knuckles and furious eyes. 

"Where'd you go?" Louis asks from his spot on the couch. 

"To take care of Nick, no, he's not dead. Just... Injured... Baby, you should've told me. I can't believe I let you stay with a fucking abuser for five weeks, he starved you Louis. You were hungry. You didn't deserve that. He hurt you, he physically hurt you and I wasn't there to help you and I didn't know because you didn't tell me, Louis. I love you, I want nothing but the best for you and I surly to god don't want you staying with someone that's not going to feed you and someone that's going to abuse you. God, I'm stupid," Harry came to kneel in front of Louis, taking his tiny hands in his own massive ones. 

"I'm sorry Harry, you're not stupid though. I didn't want yours and Nick's friendship to stop because of me, I know you two were close but now you're probably not anymore because of me and I'm sorry," Louis whimpers, clenching Harry's hands in a death grip. 

"I don't want to be friends with someone that's going to beat and starve the love of my life, Louis. He did just that," Harry brought Louis' hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss on the back of each of them. 

"I'm never leaving you again," Harry whispers, planting kisses all along Louis' bruise body. He pushes him -ever so gently- to lay on the couch. The taller boy gets on top of his hybrid, gently placing kisses all over his body as an apology. 

"I love you, Harry," Louis whispers as kisses are trailed up his neck. 

"I love you too, Sunshine," Harry whispers, placing a final kiss to Louis' lips. 

"Could we have naked tea cuddle times? Now that I can be naked again?" Louis asks, sounding small as he traces patterns into the bigger boy who was straddling him.

"'Course, you go make the tea and I'll throw our blanket in the dryer, you can pick the movie too," Harry says, standing and offering a hand for Louis to take. 

"No movie," Louis says, taking Harry's hand, "Just wanna be with you,"

"Okay, kitten. I love you," Harry says, kissing his hybrid lovingly. 

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shit, I'll change it sometime soon when I can think of a better one.  
> If you don't like it, I apologize. I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying.  
> But if you do like it, thanks for reading :) kudos and comments are appreciated !  
> If you have a Larry prompt you want filled, you can send it to my on my ask.fm, it's Rachelsuxx ^.^  
> Read on !


End file.
